Thor Vol 5 1
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (King Thor's Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Michael Del Mundo | Production1_1 = Joe Sabino | Production1_2 = Jay Bowen | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = "Whosoever holds this hammer... if they be worthy... shall possess the power of Thor." Allow me to introduce myself, knave. My name is Thor! | Speaker = Thor | StoryTitle1 = God of Thunder Reborn | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Michael Del Mundo | Inker1_1 = Michael Del Mundo | Colourist1_1 = Michael Del Mundo | Colourist1_2 = Marco D'Alfonso | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * Ten Realms ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** **** *** *** ** *** **** ***** *** ** *** *** **** ** * ** * * Items: * * * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * * Thor's enchanted hammers ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * Balder's truck Events: * * War of the Realms | StoryTitle2 = The Grace of Thor | Writer2_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = Christian Ward | Inker2_1 = Christian Ward | Colourist2_1 = Christian Ward | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Unnamed descendants of Jane and Steve * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ** ** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = JASON AARON & MIKE DEL MUNDO TAKE THE PRINCE OF ASGARD IN A WHOLE NEW DIRECTION! Thor Odinson has regained his mantle – and with it, a wild new world of trouble on his mighty hands! The artifacts of Asgard have been scattered across the earth, and to reclaim them, Thor will have to face some ugly truths. Like the production cost of hundreds of new hammers! And the Thunder God is going to need every last one of them if he’s going to stop the unstoppable Juggernaut. Jason Aaron takes the Prince of Asgard in a whole new direction with YOUNG GUN artist Mike Del Mundo joining him at the helm! And don’t miss the latest chapter of the King Thor saga with acclaimed BLACK BOLT artist Christian Ward, as the Thor of the far future encounters an old friend who’s undergone some startling changes. | Notes = * A behind the scenes video was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote the series: Go Behind The Scenes of THOR 1! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:War of the Realms Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Director's Cuts